Hero of Mine Part II: Forgotten HIATUS
by PCpencil
Summary: YAOI Link, now truly seventeen, is forced to leave the forest. When a prank goes wrong he finds himself lost with a royal Sheikah guardian and a farm girl. Through bitter rivalry and hardship, can Link help Sheik remember him, or has he truly forgotten?
1. Prologue

**Disclamers/Claims: **I **do not** own Zelda...sadly. Because if I did there would be a whoooole lotta naughteh Link x Sheik lovin'. :D

**Warnings: YAOI!** Lots and lots of it. All Link x Sheik, with a few minor pairings. :) If this bothers you at all, **turn away**.

**Notes: **Waaaa! I'm so sorry this took so long! I had to make up a whoooole lotta stuffs for this part of the story with believable explainations. The last part was easy as pie, since I just went with the story of the game. Soooooo after painstakingly wracking my brain for ideas, we have the prologue! Not very long, I'm sorry. And my writing skills have been shite as of late, so please pardon me on that as well.

**ALSO:** I hate Zelda. She's a bitch. I think I make that clear very early on in this part of the story. She stole Link's glory by having the game named after her. So don't be telling me "Oh, but Sheik _is_ Zelda." No, he's not. Goddammit, I even give a fucking good explaination as to _how_ he's not Zelda! So...please don't flame me because I hate her. She's really not even mentioned much in the whole story. So, with that...I'll leave you to the crap-tacular writing I call a fanfic. :)

_PCpencil_

**P.S.** Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws I got! I really wasn't even planning on continuing this, but thanks to you guys, a wonderful story has been born!

* * *

**Hero of Mine Part II: Forgotten**

**Prologue**

"_No matter what happens…" Sheik said softly, "I'll always love you. No matter what," he repeated. _

"_But nothing will happen," Link said casually, as though nothing ever could. _

"_I'll never forget you, Link." Sheik said, burying his face in Link's chest. _

"_Why would you? Nothing will happen to separate us…will it?" _

_Sheik just smiled slightly and sighed. "We'll see," he said. "We'll see…"_

--

That was three years ago. Link, now permanently back in his rightful time and thirteen years old, curled up into an even tighter ball on his bed. The moon shone brightly through the trees into his tree house through the window. He could hear the lulling sounds of the forest, a noise that before had put him right to sleep. But sleep never came so easily anymore. He never stopped thinking about Sheik, the strange boy that had stolen his heart when he had been the Hero of Time. Sheik had told him that he would always love him, and that he'd never forget…but he had lied.

After they had gone there separate ways from the oasis and Link had awoken Nabooru as the Spirit Sage, Link had returned to the Temple of Time to find Sheik waiting for him. He had been crying, but before Link could ask why…he was gone. Before him stood Princess Zelda instead. She explained to Link that Sheik was something known as _negai_. He was her deepest, greatest desires; a man because naturally, men are stronger and more listened to than women. Zelda yearned for the power in both strength and voice to save her people. Sheikah because her nanny, Impa, had been Sheikah and Zelda admired her stealthy skills. Sheik was Impa's nephew and had agreed to allow Zelda to use his body to hide from Ganondorf. Finally, she told Link that even though Sheik had actually been her, his own soul had still been in his body, and that it was he who had loved Link, not her. But before she could finish, she had been captured by Ganondorf. Link saved her, but only because she was the princess…he hated her for deceiving him like that.

So Link had returned to his own time after Ganondorf was sealed away. Everything was different; Ganon's reign of terror had never happened, the monsters had never plagued the land, and Hyrule was safe once again. Link didn't know if anyone knew or remembered their Hero of Time…he hadn't left Kokiri forest since he had returned, save for his odd visit to Termina, a sort of alternate-Hyrule.

Link rolled over and wiped away his tears. Sheik…why did he have to lie? He could have just told him the truth. He clenched his fists. No, Zelda probably _made_ him lie. To protect _her_. Selfish bitch…

Link slipped out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror after splashing some cool water on his face. His golden hair almost reached his shoulders; he had allowed it to grow out, mostly because he was just too lazy to cut it anymore. His face was still round, though it was beginning to loose its youthful shape. He frowned at his reflection. Ever since he had returned, that was all he did – frown. Nothing pleased him anymore.

Saria was still in the Forest Temple. He had no one to play with. Those who had bullied him before were now afraid of him. The twins, Leena and Lin, along with their friend, Mana, had become strangely giddy around him ever since he had returned, and always burst into giggles whenever he even looked at them. So he spent most of his time in the Lost Woods with the skulkids.

Link looked out the window. The moon was still high, and nothing else would be awake. He decided to at least _try_ to sleep. He lay back down and closed his eyes. An image of Sheik soon found its way into his mind. His mask was down and his hair was pulled out to fall down his back. It was a rare occasion when he showed his perfect face. He was smiling and laughing, another rare scene. But it soothed Link, and he soon drifted off.

The next day Saria returned home. Everyone was happy to see her, but she immediately went to Link. She knew about Sheik and offered comfort to her best friend. Over the next few weeks, Link began to smile again. He decided, with Saria's help and support, that it was best to let Sheik go. It was hard at first, but Link eventually forgot the boy. He began laughing and playing again, and he even fashioned himself a wooden ocarina so he and Saria could play together like they used to. Everything was back to normal…

* * *

Ok, now that that's out of the way, the real fun can begin. Just a reminder, if you haven't read the first part, you **HAVE** to read it to get most of the stuff in here. 


	2. The Only Home

**Disclaimers/Claims:** I **do not** own Zelda...sadly. Cuz if I did, it would definately be rated Y for yaoi...ok that was lame. However, I **do** own the concept of the fukuhon. No touchy.

**Warnings:** **YAOI!** Lots and lots of smutty man-sex. Mostly Link x Sheik, with a few other couples. **If this bothers you, then discontinue reading.**

**Notes: **Aaaiiiii! I'm soooo sorry it took so damn long to update! I want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews I recieved. Arigatou!

**ALSO:** Again, I really don't like Zelda. She took Link's glory by having the game named after her. So dun be telling me that Sheik is Zelda cuz HE'S NOT, DAMMIT! Rawr...hiss

_PCpencil_

* * *

**Hero of Mine Part II: Forgotten**

**Chapter One - The Only Home  
**

Link was awakened by footsteps across the floor of his house. His back was to the door and he glanced up at his window; the moon was still up. Who would be sneaking into his house at this hour?

"Link…" came a small voice.

Link recognized it as Mana's. She sniffled and hiccupped. He sat up and looked at the girl. Her blonde hair was out of its usual buns, and she was still in her nightgown. But why was she crying?

"Mana, what's wrong?" he asked. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed some of the weariness from his eyes. Mana let out a choked sob and climbed onto his lap, clinging to his night shirt. Link hugged her and stroked her hair. "Why are you so sad?"

"I…I don't want you to…to go!" she managed to say between sobs.

"But I'm not going anywhere…" Link said. Mana continued to cry into his shirt.

Link didn't understand the girl's sudden change in moods; she had been bubbly and hyper when he had gone to bed that night. He didn't question her further, though. It was probably just a bad dream.

After a while, Mana's cries quieted and she fell asleep, warm and comfortable in Link's arms. Link also found himself drifting off and he leaned back against the wall…

The next morning, Link awoke tucked snuggly under his covers. He sat up and smiled to himself. It wasn't the first time Mana had mothered him like that. Ever since he'd gotten so tall, he'd become a bit of a klutz, but Mana always seemed to be there when he tripped or knocked something over to scold him and set things right again. It was a far different role than the one she'd had when he had first returned home. But Link didn't mind; on the contrary, he thought it was adorable.

He stretched and stood from his bed, scratching his head and yawning. His stomach screamed at him for food, but when he looked around, he noticed he was high and dry. Mumbling to himself, he stepped out onto the deck and ascended the ladder to the forest floor.

"Link!" came Saria's voice. Link turned just in time to see the little Sage running up to him. She stopped about five feet before him and looked down, wringing her hands nervously. They stood in silence for a long, awkward moment.

"Um…yes?" Link finally asked, wondering what the problem could be. Saria was usually so happy to see him in the morning.

Saria looked up, tears in her big green eyes. "The Great Deku Tree wants to see you…right away." She suddenly sobbed and ran towards the entrance to the Lost Woods.

Link's eyes widened. The Great Deku Tree? But the last time he had been summoned it was because Hyrule had been under attack by Ganondorf. Surely he hadn't managed to escape his prison so quickly?

Link swallowed and glanced around nervously at the Kokiri; each went about their daily routines and none seemed troubled by anything at all. Perhaps he was over-reacting. Maybe the Great Deku Tree just needed a favor… Still, Link couldn't help but think that the glass was half empty.

He tried his hardest to look normal as he strode to the pond before the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's grove. He spotted Mana entering the shop, her hair back up and the smile returned to her face, and his spirits lifted. Mido silently stepped aside for him to pass, though not with out shooting him a menacing glare, and Link's high spirits were short lived. It made sense that the Forest Guardian would ask him, a Hylian, to venture out of the woods for something, rather than the Kokiri, who cannot survive outside the forest walls. But what could the Tree possibly need that he had managed without for sixteen years? Link's thoughts quieted as he rounded the corner and walked down the small slope to stand before the Great Deku Tree.

The Forest Guardian was not as aged or grand as he had been when Link had first started his journey all those years ago. In fact, he wasn't even the same Tree. The Deku Tree Sprout that had been borne of the first Great Deku Tree had grown tall and strong in the short six years of his life, far more so than any normal tree ever could. Though only about half the size of his predecessor, the Deku Tree Sprout possessed the same majestic air and wisdom, and Link found it hard to believe that he was actually older.

"You called, Great Deku Tree?" Link asked formally.

"Come now, Link, we've been through this! I want you to call me Nigel. I just _love_ the name Nigel…Makes me sound professional!" The Tree giggled.

Link rolled his eyes. The Great Deku Tree was by far the most eccentric being he had ever encountered.

"Alright…Nigel. Did you need something?" He tried not to sound impatient. The Great Deku Tree's entire countenance changed in the blink of an eye.

"I'm afraid I do, Link. You're almost seventeen, the age you were when you defeated Ganondorf." He paused, as though that was all he had to say.

"I know how old I am," Link retorted. "Is there anything else, or did you just want to remind me?"

"Don't be fresh!" The Tree snapped hotly, his leaves rustling. He calmed instantly and sighed. "Oh, Link, you knew this day would come. You are not Kokiri, you are Hylian. I know you know that, because _I'm_ the one who told you. You cannot remain here in this magical place and you are old enough to be on your own. I'm sorry, Link…you must leave Kokiri Forest."

Link froze. Leave? But he was raised in the forest! How could the Tree do this to him? Link nearly screamed when a thought popped into his head.

"But my mother!" he shouted angrily. The words sounded strange in his voice; it was the first time Link had ever said anything about either of his parents.

"Yes, what about her?" the Great Deku Tree sighed with boredom.

"Well…the first Deku Tree promised her he would take care of me—"

"And he kept that promise! I'm sure that if your mother was alive today she would be throwing you out of the house as well! Now go away, you're blocking the view!"

Link was outraged. "The view of what?" he screamed. "In case you didn't notice, _Nigel_, I am currently homeless thanks to you!"

"What about that Princess? Zelda, was her name? You could live in her castle."

"I'd rather rot," Link spat. He caught himself and froze. Wait…why did he hate Zelda?

Zelda…she had betrayed him. But how? A pair of eyes flashed before his vision. Elegant, mysterious red eyes that caught Link's breath. The image was gone as fast as it had appeared. He shook his head and glared up at the Tree.

"Don't you have any friends outside the forest?" the Deku Tree asked him. "You know, ones that you made on your adventure?"

Link scoffed. "No one remembers me. The time travel messed everything up…"

The Tree was silent for a moment, then his leaves rustled and he sighed. "Link, I'm sorry—"

"Save it. I don't want to block your view any longer, Nigel, so I'll just be on my way." And with that, Link turned and sprinted out of the grove.

--

A hunting knife. A few deku nuts. Two deku sticks. Link gathered these things from around his small house and shoved them into a hand-made leather pack that the teary-eyed twins had greeted him with at his door. It was night and he'd been contemplating all day what he could and could not take with him. As he glanced around carefully once more to be sure he hadn't over-looked something else that would fit in his bag, he felt a few of his own hot tears splash down his cheeks.

Deep down, Link had always known that he would some day be forced to leave the Kokiri Forest. And he had also known that it would most likely be when he turned seventeen. But the time flew by so quickly; it seemed only yesterday he had been playing dress-up with Mana and Leena and Lin. He was almost afraid to leave. He had no where to go outside the forest…and what if he was forbidden to return?

Link quickly wiped his face dry and stood tall. He had to stop being so pessimistic. He would just go to Hyrule Market and find work in return for shelter and food. And as for never being able to return…well, the Great Deku Tree really had no reason to ban him from the forest. What harm could he cause by visiting now and then?

Link's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the side of his house. He looked towards the entrance to see Saria standing on his porch. Her cute face was stained with glistening tears and in her small hands she clutched her ocarina and a bulging leather pouch. She sniffled.

"Link…" she began, but was interrupted by a soft sob. Link immediately rushed to her and knelt, pulling her close in a warm hug.

"It's ok, Saria. I promise to visit as much as possible." He stroked her emerald hair.

"I know…but it will just be so different with you gone." She sobbed again. "Now I won't have any one to play my ocarina with…Mana won't have any one to fuss over…"

"Saria, it'll be alright," Link told her. "You managed fine before I was here, and you'll manage just the same after I've left."

Saria sniffed again and wiped her tears away. She sighed and nodded.

"I guess your right…" She stepped back and held up the pouch. "We all pitched in to help you out."

Link took the pouch and uncinched it to see dozens of glittering rupees inside. He was deeply touched; it had to have taken all day for every one to find these.

"There's a hundred in there. That should last you a few weeks. That'll be enough time for you to find work, won't it?"

Link smiled and cinched the pouch, setting it on the table next to his pack.

"It should be. I'm going to Hyrule Market; I'm sure some one will need help."

Saria nodded and held up her ocarina, the same instrument she had given him when he had first left the forest. Only this time, he wasn't coming back.

"Please take this to remember me by. If you ever want to talk to me, just play the song I taught you."

Link smiled. "I'll play it every day," he promised.

Together they descended to the forest floor and walked in silence to the entrance of the village.

_But it's not an entrance …_Link thought as he hugged everyone goodbye. _Right now, it's an exit from the only home I've ever had._

_

* * *

_Whoo! Finally done with that. Next chapter should be much more up-beat. Thanks for reading!_  
_


	3. None of Them Knew

**Disclaimers/Claims:** I **do not** own Zelda...sadly. If I did, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction.

**Warnings:** **YAOI!** Lots and lots of smutty man-sex. Mostly Link x Sheik, with a few other couples. **If this bothers you, then discontinue reading.**

**Notes: **Wow...two years, eh? Bet you thought this was dead, huh? So sorry about that. Personal things happened, life turned upside-down, and this story was forgotten...lol, pun totally not intended. Uh, anyways, next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy, lottsa reviews and stuff. ;) And please tell me if there are any mistakes/inconsistencies.

So! This chapter: Link meets an old friend and there is much rejoicing! Well...not really. And before ANYONE gets their panties in a twist about this chapter, I assure you: THIS IS TOTALLY YAOI. Just so you know. X3

_PCpencil_

* * *

**Hero of Mine Part II: Forgotten**

**Chapter Three - None of Them Knew **

After four long hours of fruitless searching, Link exited the last shop in Hyrule Market with sagging shoulders. Without experience, no one was willing to hire him. And without work, there was no way to pay for food and shelter.

_So much for this being easy..._ Link thought glumly as he trudged back into the street. He glanced back at the shop, hoping that perhaps the owner would change his mind and call him back. He sighed and turned his head to look in front of him just in time to watch himself walk into a red-headed girl about his age.

"Hey!" she shouted as a sack of grain fell from her shoulder and slapped down onto the stone street. "Watch it!"

"S-sorry..." Link stuttered, embarrassed at his clumsiness. He pushed his long blonde hair behind his pointed ears and went to pick up the grain for her when the girl stopped him.

"Fairy-boy!?" she gasped out. Link's head snapped up. The girl's bright blue eyes sparkled at him, her lush red hair shimmering in the magnificent sunlight. She wore a simple brown tunic and thick leggings. Dried mud was painted on her well-worn boots and her lean arms and face were tanned from days spent outside.

"Malon...?" She...she remembered him?

But before Link had a chance to ponder the question further, Malon squealed and squeezed him in a giant bear-hug and kissed his cheek.

"Wow, Link, it's been...almost seven years!" she exclaimed after Link had steadied himself. "Where'd you go?"

Link straightened his long pointed hat. "I went back to the forest. I am a 'fairy-boy,' remember?" He grinned.

Malon laughed, light and care-free. She bent to pick up her grain just as Link did and they bumped heads lightly, sending Malon into a giggle fit. Link managed to grab the sack without Malon seeing his flushed face and happily handed it over to his old friend. A baker's cart rolled by and Malon's face lit up.

"Oh! Link, watch my grain for a minute; Daddy loves fresh rolls! I'll be right back." She pushed the sack into Link's arms and hurried after the cart.

Link walked a short distance to stand in the shade of a tree and sighed with a small smile. He now realized why Malon remembered him; they had met before he had pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. Since the time shifting had begun after that point, she still remembered him, though only as a child. She had no recollection of Ganondorf's reign, or of Ingo taking over the ranch, or even of Link rescuing her beloved horse, Epona, from being doomed as the Dark Lord's mount. Because technically...none of that had ever happened. Not since Link and the Sages sealed Ganon away and Link returned the Master Sword to its rightful place. With the Evil King sealed and time returned to normal, Ganondorf's uprising had never taken place.

Link looked around at the people bustling around the market, going about their daily lives. None of them knew that their savior, the Hero of Time, stood with them, walked with them at this very moment. He sighed again. And none of them ever would.

Malon returned shortly and all thoughts of his past life as a hero vanished. The two chatted non-stop as they made their way together from the market. He told her a bit about the forest, of his friends, of growing up around those who always stay young, and that he was in need of money and shelter. She told him of the ranch, of her father and his cuckoos, of Ingo and his soft kindness, but mostly she spoke of Epona, her precious chestnut mare.

"You remember her, don't you, Link?" Malon glanced up at him with her brilliant blue eyes, and Link felt his cheeks grow warm. She was so pretty…

"O-of course I remember! You taught me how to ride on her. I was the only person other than you that she'd get close to." He situated the pack of grain on his shoulder as he spoke, trying to hide his blush.

Malon sighed and smiled. "Yeah…. You know, ever since you stopped coming by she seemed to have gotten a little depressed. She used to wait for hours by the corral entrance for you. She still does sometimes." The ranch girl kept her eyes forward, and Link couldn't help but feel like she spoke of her own feelings.

A few moments of silence passed, and Malon suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh! You said you were looking for work?" Link had barely nodded when she continued. "Daddy and Ingo are both getting pretty old. I'm sure Dad would hire you! They could use a hand doing the heavy lifting, and the shoveling, and the training, and—"

"Everything?" Link supplied with a smile.

Malon colored a little and laughed. "Well yes, pretty much. I help out too though, so it wouldn't just be you."

Link was touched. "I'd love to work on the ranch," he said softly. Malon beamed at him, and they continued on in companionable silence.

Epona grazed by the draw-bridge, powerful flanks twitching to rid her skin of pesky flies and bugs. Her rippling chestnut coat was even more magnificent than Link remembered. He smiled and picked up his pace. A small cart was attached by thick leather straps to her saddle, just big enough to haul approximately four or five sacks of grain. As he neared, her ears swiveled towards the sound of his footsteps and her head shot up, jaw grinding lazily on green grass.

Link neared the mare and raised his hand to stroke her muzzle. With a startled squeal, Epona tossed her mane and shied away, ears flat against her skull. Frowning, Link stood still for a moment before sliding the sack of grain to the ground.

Malon approached Epona cautiously from the side and took her bridal. She spoke soothingly as her strong but soft hands stroked the horse's nose.

"It's Link, Epona. You remember fairy-boy, don't you?"

Epona wuffed and raised her neck, her head turning so her left eye faced Link. She seemed to be sizing him up and her ears swiveled. After a short moment she stomped a front hoof, shook out her mane, then dropped her head and resumed grazing.

Malon's brow rose slightly as she observed her mount's behavior. Her eyes flicked up to Lin, who was standing still, and she shrugged.

"Try again," she prompted, and crossed her arms as her blue eyes fell back upon Epona.

Link slowly stepped forward, hand outstretched. Epona made no sign that she was nervous of him drawing nearer, so he continued closer. As soon as his fingertips were mere inches away from her glassy withers, her head shot up and she danced away, the cart creaking after her. This time, however, her ears were not laid flat, but rather flicked back and forth while her tail swished arrogantly. Link sighed and dropped his arm.

"Snotty brat," he heard Malon mutter under her breath. Link turned. Despite what she had just said, the red-head couldn't seem to stop grinning. Link walked back over to her.

"She doesn't recognize me."

"Your hair's too long."

"I'm a lot older."

Malon looked back over to Epona and scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, she better suck it up and get over herself because I'll not have you walking all the way back to the ranch."

Link allowed himself a small, amused smile at Malon's maternal antics. His eyes traveled over Epona and to the small cart she was pulling. Malon had only purchased one sack of grain and this cart was made to haul much more than that. Surely Link did not weigh more than two more sacks?

Link motioned to the cart. "I'll ride in that, with the grain."

Malon turned to him, hands on hips, with an expression that clearly told him his suggestion was out of the picture.

Link grinned and approached the cart. "No, really. I'll ride in the cart; that way Epona won't try to throw us both off." When Malon continued to scowl at him, he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it'll be funny. You can tell Talon you picked up a little something extra in the Market." He winked at her.

"You make yourself sound like a whore."

Link blushed brightly and Malon sputtered into laughter. He frowned when she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"There's something you can do for money!" she said between breaths. Link's eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare. He knew she only jested, but he could help taking offence to her playful suggestion. If she knew who he really was, all he had done, he doubted she would have dared utter such a crude comment.

When she saw his dour expression, she straightened and tried her best to stop laughing.

"I was only kidding, Link," she said as she wiped away a tear. "Lighten up." She punched his shoulder playfully.

Link forced himself to smile, reminding himself that she in no way meant to hurt him. "So I'm in the cart," he stated, his smiling turning real and reaching his eyes when Malon scowled at him once again.

"Oh, fine!" she cried, defeated. "But I don't want to hear you whining when we get to the ranch and your ass hurts from sitting on that hard wood!"

Link laughed and, heeding Malon's warning, decided to sit on the sack of grain once he had hoisted it into the cart.

* * *

8D Ok so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Chapter three is where it gets exciting. ;3 


	4. Unintentional Elegance

**Disclaimers/Claims:** I **do not** own Zelda...sadly. If I did, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction.

**Warnings:** **YAOI!** Lots and lots of smutty man-sex (eventually). Mostly Link x Sheik, with a few other couples. **If this bothers you, then discontinue reading.**

**Notes: **Ok, I shall no longer try and predict next chapters. Bad things happen when I do. Anyways, again, I'm sorry for the hueg delay.

Ok, so this chapter was fun and a new character is introduced. Along with the other main character. Guh, I'm tired. ;-; Also, not proofread. Deal with it.

_PCpencil_

* * *

Lon Lon Ranch was about fifteen miles from Hyrule Market. At a full gallop, Epona could make it there in well under an hour, but pulling the cart Epona's break-neck speeds would be dangerous; doubly so with Link as a passenger. So Malon kept the horse at a brisk trot and after about ten minutes, the hot summer sun began to set. The ride was bumpy and jarred Link, but the sack of grain kept him relatively cushioned.

They sat in silence: Malon straight and beautiful astride her powerful beast; Link slouched and slightly filthy behind her in the rickety little cart. He thought of striking up a conversation, but could not think of anything worth-while to say. The silence was not awkward or uncomfortable, so he decided to keep his eyes forward, on the ever-nearing walls of Lon Lon Ranch.

Five minutes passed, and a terrible crashed boom ahead. With a startled grunt, Epona half-reared and Malon was soon soothing her with her voice. Link was at attention at once; he hopped up onto his feet, squatting in the cart, hands braced on the sides. Within seconds, several shouts emitted from Lon Lon Ranch, followed by the unmistakable squeals of many frightened horses.

Link held his breath. Epona fidgeted and snorted nervously. Malon seemed frozen on her horse's back.

"Daddy…" she whispered, and a dozen horses burst through the entrance to the Ranch.

Link watched as the terrified creatures were herded to the left, towards the general direction of the stream and Kakariko Village. Behind them, atop an elegant dapple stallion, a black-cloaked, hooded figure whooped loudly and brandished a riding crop. Link could tell from the voice that he was male.

Within seconds of the horses appearing and before Link could react, Malon had ripped the leather straps for the cart away from the saddle. The cart tilted forward and Link lost his balance ungracefully. "Bastard!" Malon cried and kicked Epona. With a great whinny, the horse leapt forward into a charging gallop.

"Malon, no!" Link called after her once her had righted himself, but Epona, amazing horse that she was, had already nearly caught up to the cloaked rider.

In Malon's hands was a long looped rope. The ranch girl twirled it over her head as Epona drew up beside the dapple stallion. The man hadn't even time to look over at Malon before she flung the rope at him. It caught around his torso, trapping his arms, and faster than Link's jaw could drop, Malon was wrapping the end of the rope around the horn of her saddle while gripping back on the reins. Epona halted immediately, snorting, her hind hooves digging into the earth. The rope snapped taut, and the thief was ripped from his saddle. He landed with a grunt and a dull thud, rolling several times before coming to a halt on his side. In a flash Malon was out of her saddle and running towards the downed man.

Link sprang into a run. What was Malon thinking!? His left hand instinctively flew behind his head, groping for a sword hilt, only to grasp air. Link gritted his teeth, knowing that, although he was a bit skilled in hand-to-hand, he really wouldn't be much help without a weapon, especially if the thief was armed. His mind raced as he ran and watched the red-head shove the cloaked figure onto his stomach, straddling his back and pinning his shoulders down. _Horse thief…probably Gerudo. But he was herding them the wrong way… _Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a slender blue-clad figure galloping astride a black horse towards the scene of Malon screaming at the still-dazed man. A voice inside his head scoffed,

_Man!? The Gerudo are women! 'One man born every hundred years,' and he would be a king, not a petty thief!_

_Then who…?_ But his thoughts were cut short when the blue figure leapt gracefully – cat-like – off the black horse's back and landed next to Malon. With little effort, the person wrenched the girl off the thief and held a dagger to her throat. Link was nearly ten feet away when the figure pulled Malon up to stand over the fallen man and faced Link.

"Halt, or I slit her throat!" cried a high masculine voice…or was it a low feminine voice? Either way, Link obeyed immediately. His throat was raw and his lungs pounded as he sucked in deep, gasping breaths. He raised his hands to show he held no weapons and watched the person carefully.

Judging by height – about four or five inches taller than Malon – Link guessed the figure was male. His blue-and-white outfit was skin tight and showed off a muscled, albeit slightly feminine, body. A single crimson eye bore into Link from behind a parted curtain of pale blonde. The top of his head was wrapped in what looked to be bandages and the rest of his face was hidden by a strange cowl.

Link made a soft choking sound in the back of his throat. He felt his heart skip, his breath catch his head spin, his skin prickle with goose bumps. But…why?

Some one groaned and the three looked down. The thief had escaped the rope and was on his hands and knees. He stood slowly with another pained groan; his hood fell back as he straightened, revealing an exceedingly handsome face, shiny, violet shoulder-length hair with a thick lock on each side that framed his face, and elegant, blood-red eyes.

Again, Link nearly fell over, but this time he knew exactly why.

_K-Kafei!?_

So many thoughts swarmed through Link's head at once; questions, confusion, panic. He was older than Link remembered him being when they first met in Termina, but younger than he had been at his wedding to Anju. As he dusted himself off and ran a gloved hand back through his violet locks, Link swore he only looked a couple years older than himself. Then the Kafei look-alike stood straight with an air of authority and _smiled._

Malon scoffed in disbelief. "…Prince Keifar?" She sputtered. "But—why would—you _idiot_, I'll have your _ba_—" she tried to lunge forward but the man in blue tightened his grip and cut her off.

"You will not threaten the Prince!"

"He tried to steal my horses!"

"I'd have gotten away with it, too, had you not caught up." Keifar stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. His ruby eyes traveled down Malon's form slowly, deliberately, and his small smile crooked into a smirk.

Malon could only stare, jaw dropped in disbelief at the situation.

Keifar continued, either unaware of Malon's disgust with him or ignoring it entirely. "I must say, I thought I was up against a man, with your strength. Such a fiery demeanor, m'lady…" Blood locked with sky.

The red-head struggled futily against her captor; the slight man behind her was apparently much stronger than he appeared. "How _dare_ you!" she yelled. "You think that just because you're a prince you can steal horses? You hot-headed, arrogant _bastard_!" Her arm was twisted and she cried out.

Link growled in anger and rushed forward. He gripped the smaller man's arms, trying to wrench them away from Malon, but he only tightened his hold again.

"Let her go!" Link shouted furiously.

"Enough!"

The three froze and glanced to Keifar. His suave and charming countenance had been replaced with a stern face and tense posture. He approached them, stride straight and perfect and graceful, and placed his hand on the blue-clad man's shoulder.

"It's alright," he said softly. "Release her."

As soon as the command was given Malon was shoved forward into Link, the small man's red eyes glaring daggers at the blonde. He caught her and held her tightly, unaware of the sour look being cast his way.

"Are you alright?" Link asked urgently. Malon leaned into him for a moment, but then gently pushed away.

"I'm fine," she huffed, brushing off her tunic and pointed refusing to make eye contact with Keifar, who smiled handsomely at her anyways.

Link's eyes fell upon the small blonde. He was no longer glaring, but rather staring transfixed at Link. His expression was odd and caught the Hero of Time off guard; a mixture of confusion, pain, and recognition. Once again, Link's head started to spin and his skin prickled. The feeling was spreading through his chest to his gut and intensified the longer he watched the man. He blinked and quickly averted his gaze, settling his blue eyes on Malon instead, who had wandered away to try to round up her scattered and wary horses.

"I apologise for my body guard's behavior." Prince Keifar's smooth voice reached Link's ears. He tore his eyes away from Malon to look at him. The 'body guard' stood with unintentional elegance next to him, his eyes downcast. Keifar smiled when he had Link's attention and spoke again.

"Sheik tends to go overboard with his duties."

And suddenly, pain shot through Link's head. His eyes widened and he gasped out.

_Sheik…?_

His vision blurred and a voice erupted inside his head; soft and stern and articulate, echoing through his mind, followed by flashes of blonde and crimson.

"You really _do_ look like the Hero of Time—"

"—sound concerned for my safety."

"—not something that was meant to be seen."

"I really like you."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Stay back, Link!"

"I'll always love you. No matter what."

Link gasped again, his stomach churning. He tried to grasp his head, to steady himself, to stop the pounding in his mind. He barely heard Keifar's concerned voice as he swayed where he stood. Tears welled in his eyes.

_Sheik…how…I…I'm sorry…how could I have forgotten…?_

Blurred, unfocused sight became black. His legs were suddenly gone and he was falling, falling into nothing.His name on the stale air never registered in his mind; the only thing he heard, the only thing that mattered as he fell into oblivion was Sheik's perfect voice. Speaking clearly above the ringing in his ears.

"I'll never forget you, Link."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that as much as I liked writing it. Plz reviewwww. Not sure when next chapter will be up. :( 


End file.
